Pokemon Adventures in Shelia Ch2 The Mischevious
by blueaquadog
Summary: ...


Pokemon adventures in Shelia

_The_ _Mischievous Azurills_

New characters in this chapter

Tyler: He is a team ivy member. He has tropius, cacnea, and Breloom. He travels with another team ivy member named Jessica.

Jessica: She is a tem ivy member. She has Scyther, seviper, and zangoose. She travels with Tyler.

Daren: Leader of team ivy. His pokemon are unknown. He sends Jessica and Tyler to follow David and retrieve his I.D. card for the legendary pokemon finder.

Lureana: An azurill, marill, and azumarill rancher.

Pichu use thunder yelled Zoey. Pichu ran down the path behind a small caterpie.

Zoey said David

Yeah said Zoey.

I don't think Pichu knows that. Said David.

Hallie was by the tree laughing. I can't believe you Zoey. Said Hallie. You thought Pichu would be that advanced.

You think you can do better. Said Zoey. I already did. Said Hallie holding up a poke ball. Go poochyena. Out pooped a little dog type pokemon. It stated running all around and then sat by Hallie. Zoey was surprised.

Hey where's Pichu. Said Zoey. Right here. Said David. He was holding Pichu and handed her to Zoey. Thanks. Said Zoey.

Lets have lunch. Said David. He grabbed a pot and three cans of soup. He also got three bowls and spoons. He let out Mudkip, Beautifly, Skitty, and Flareon. Zoey let vulpix out. Pichu ran to vulpix. Hallie let Cleffa and kecleon. All the pokemon ran around playing. David grabbed a bunch of bowls for the pokemon. He got the pokemon food out.

All of a sudden two azurills snuck out of the woods. They walked too the food and grabbed it and took off.

Hey come back here. Yelled Hallie.

They returned all the pokemon except Skitty, Pichu, and kecleon. The three pokemon chased the two down. All of a sudden a girl stepped in the way. She saw the azurills and the other three pokemon. David, Zoey, and Hallie came behind. The girl was as tall as David, which meant about 5'10. She had dark brown red hair. Why are you chasing my azurill? She said.

They stole our lunch. Said Hallie angrily. She snatched up her Kecleon. The azurills were running around and tied to one of the azurills tail was a wagon full of all of the stolen stuff. A marill came from behind.

That's how they got it all. Said David.

Oh sorry my name is Lureana. Said the girl. She handed the wagon string to Zoey. You guys can stay the night at my house if you need to. Said Lureana.

Sure. Said Zoey.

They started to walk down the path to Lureana's house. At her house something good wasn't happening. A Scyther and tropius were both chasing the azurill, marill, and azumarill. Jessica and Tyler were throwing nets at the pokemon. Hey Tyler look over here. Said Jessica. What is it? Said Tyler. Jessica was by a bunch of eggs. I bet this is worth a lot. Said Jessica. Yeah and so will all the other pokemon. Said Tyler. Tyler whistled and all of a sudden a venasaur tank pulled up. Tyler, Jessica, tropius and scyther all went to the tank with the pokemon and eggs.

Right then David, Hallie, Zoey, Lureana, and the group of pokemon walked in. To the yard and saw the tank and then a claw shot and grabbed Zoey and one of the azurills. Everyone chased the tank down.

Zoey! Yelled David and Hallie in unison. In the tank Zoey and azurill saw the other pokemon. Hey azurill see that crack. Said Zoey. She was pointing to a crack on the wall. Azurill nodded its head. Azurill use water gun. Said Zoey. Azurill used water gun on the crack. Nothing was happening. We need help. Said Zoey. She saw the other cages. Use water gun on those cage locks. Said Zoey. It worked. All the pokemon used water gun on the crack. Everyone ran out. Some pokemon carrying the eggs.

Look Zoey got everyone out. Said Hallie. The tank stopped. Jessica and James got out.

Go seviper. Said Jessica. Go Cacnea. Said Tyler. Attack. Said both. All four pokemon attacked. Skitty use assist on tropius. Said David. Kecleon use faint attack on Scyther. Said Hallie. Pichu use thunderbolt on seviper. Said Zoey. Azurill use water gun on cacnea. Said Lureana. The other four pokemon was knocked out. The other water pokemon used water gun and blasted Jessica and James away.

Yay. Yelled everyone. Hey since you saved my pokemon you can have azurill. Said Lureana. She handed her the poke ball of the azurill who helped the others escaped. Zoey gave Azurill a big hug.

Thanks. Said Zoey

Your welcome. Said Lureana

So with azurill now joining their party the group can now go to melaran town for the first gym.

To be continued in _The Battle In the Crib._


End file.
